


Puppy Dog Eyes

by Redzik



Series: Scenes from "Wish" [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Damian just wanted to be left alone.





	Puppy Dog Eyes

“I said I’m not going,” Damian gritted out in irritation.

Mini Dick decided he wanted to go to the amusement park, which came to Gotham a week ago. For the past five minutes Todd pestered him about coming along. Damian was adamant about not going to this stupid thing. He got enough excitement on patrols, thank you very much.

“Come on, Demon,” Jason wheedled. “Save yourself some dignity and just come willingly.”

“I’m saving my dignity by not coming,” Damian stated.

Jason sighed heavily and shook his head with regret.

“Your choice,” he said and grabbed the current Robin by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of his room.

Damian struggled to free himself, but Todd was bigger and stronger.

“Unhand me, Todd!” he growled.

“You should have just come quietly when I asked,” Jason tutted. “Now I’m going to let Dick convince you.”

Damian froze in wide eyed horror. Grayson had this special look, that everyone says he could weaponize to take over the world. Robin himself saw the effects of The Look on various criminals and allies. Nobody, _nobody_ , could withstand Dick’s puppy dog eyes and not melt into a pile of goo at it. Not Red Hood, not Deathstroke, not even _Batman_. So far Damian managed to avoid the humiliation of being defeated by this simple stare.

“Everyone is waiting downstairs,” Todd continued. “Dick even invited that Wilkes kid along.”

Damian’s eyes widened even more and he renewed his struggles. Not only he will be humiliated by caving in to The Look in front of the entire family, but also in front of his friend.

Todd held fast and smirked.

Damian slumped in defeat.

“Alright, you win,” he grumbled. “I’ll go.”

Because going willingly to that cursed, colorful, noisy place was a much lesser evil than being subjected to the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom.

“Too late,” Jason answered cheerfully, heading toward the living room where everyone was gathered, waiting. “Hey, Dickie-Bird! Demon Brat doesn’t want to go!”

“What? Why? Dami, _please_!”


End file.
